During Those Days
by Vampire Breath
Summary: After my story A GOOD NEWS some captures of their life...


**During Those Days...!**

**A/N: Right after my story 'A GOOD NEWS'.. showing diferent days in their life DURING Tarika's part is a clip of some new other day.**

_**HORROR MOVIES**__**...**_

NIGHT 1:00 AM, ABHIRIKA HOME...

tarika: Abhijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Abhijeet nearly jumped off the bed that much loud she called him, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and found her wife all sweaty and scared,it was third month of pregnancy.

abhijeet: tarika kya hua... and he gave her a glass of water which she gulped quickly.

tarika: holding his hand: abhijeet wo na itni saari evil spirits...( she was really scared and was almost crying)

abhijeet: ( putting a hand over her hand) which spirits?

tarika: abhijeet wo bhoot itne zyada hamare ghar mein, the blood suckers( she said with a scared and scaring expression)

abhijeet: oh tarika tum ne meri baat nhn mani or phir se horror movies dekhi..

tarika: abhijeet mein ghar par bore ho jati hun jab akeli hoti hun toh iss liye horror movies dekhti hun( with a babish expression)

abhijeet: ( banging his head with his palm) tum bhi na mene kajal se kaha tha ke ghar se sare horror movies ki cds le jaye, yeh kajal bhi na...

tarika: nhn wo kajal ne toh sari cds apne bag mein dal li thi par mene choori se ek nikal li..( in a surrendering way)

Abhijeet: ( bit angry) tarikaaaaaa,tumhe movies hi dekhni hai toh koi acchi movies dekho jo agar tumhare dreams mein aye toh tum iss tarhan mid night mein dar na rhi ho, tum time pass k liye romantic movies kyun nhn dekhti?

Tarika: dekhi thi Abhijeet but wo feel nhn aya, it was not happening( she put an hand over her stomach) baby ko wo romance pasand nhn aya..

Abhijeet: baby ko romance pasand nhn aya, wo feel nhn aya, it wasn't happening? Aisa kese ho sakta hai.. baby k papa toh bohat romantic hain( a little bit flirty expression)

Tarika: ( rubbing her hands on the bed sheet) wahi toh par pata nhn baby ko horror movies pasand hain..

Abhijeet: achha challo theek hai ab sojao( he yawned and leaned back on the pillows)

Tarika: nhn… uthho Abhijeet,( she caught his hand) tum so nhn sakte wo bhoot hamare ghar mein aa jayen gay, phir kya hoga…

Abhijeet: tarika koi bhoot nhn ayege. Relax.

He rolled an arm around her and leaned back on the pillows with her. She burrowed her head in his chest and closed her eyes and he patted her head, but after a a minute she again sat back..

Tarika: ( really scared) Abhijeet wo a RHE HAIN..

Abhijeet: koi nhn aye ga tum idhar aao.

He again handled her and fell back on the pillows, she rested her head on his chest.

Tarika: sach mein koi nhn aye ga?

Abhijeet: koi nhn mein hun na( he started ruffling her hair)

Tarika: agar koi evil spirit ayi na toh usse handle kar lena

Abhijeet:kar lun ga. Ab aram se so jao( he kissed her forehead)

Tarika: ok( she tightly closed her eyes and clutched her hands on his T shirt.

Abhijeet: ( muttering) ab mein sari horror movies bahar phankun ga..( he yawned)

Then he looked at tarika, there was a little bit sacred expression on her face and her hands tightly clutched to his shirt and she was sleeping. He tried to move her so that he could settle her on her pillow but she was holding his shirt tightly,he smiled at her.

Abhijeet: aj kal bohat tang karti ho tum tarika ,, par bhir bhi bohat cute lagti ho, agar baby ki mama itni cute hai toh phir baby kitna cute hoga( he looked at her stomach)

He covered himself and her with the blankets and kissed her cheek , then he closed his eyes and he was soon sleeping, with tarika on top of him.

_**SHOPPING**__**…**_

NOON 12 PM SHOPPING MALL.

Tarika Abhijeet and daya were sitting on a side in the shop and tasha, kajal and vivek were busy in the shopping then kajal came running and took tarika with her and now daya and abhi were alone.

Daya: boss aj toh yeh log sari dukan hi khareed lein gay mujhe toh aisa lag rha hai..

Abhijeet: ( who was standing besides him on the counter with an elbow on the counter) array yaaar lene do jo lete hain bill toh mujhe hi dena hai na…

Daya: han wo toh tumhi do gay.. wese dekho kitni khush hain yeh sab, aisa lagta hai ke tumhara nhn in ka bachha peda hone wala hai( he smirked)

Abhijeet:( slightly laughing) han or yeh dono larrkiyan tasha or kajal in ka toh mere ghar se jaane ka mann hi nhn karta, jab dil karta hai duty chorr kar aa jati hain tarika ke paas.

Daya: han.. arrye yaar wo dekh vivek ne kya uthaya hua hai?( he said with wide eyes)

Abhijeet: hayyein! Itna barra bear! Im sure mera bachha iss bear se chotta hoga.. ho kya gaya hai inhe… huh!

Their they saw tasha following vivek with a cot in her hand..

Daya: lo yeh toh sab tayari kar rhe hain…

Their kajal was with tarika on the other side they were looking at some clothes for took some shirts in her hands and rushed to Abhijeet and daya and held out all the shirts..

Kajal: sir kon si achhi hai..

Daya: ummmmmmmmmmm.. yeh blue wali.

Abhijeet: han or yeh green wali bhi

Daya: nhn Abhijeet yeh orange bhi achhi hai

Abhijeet: han daya..

Kajal: toh sir mein sari le leti hun( and she ran back)

Abhijeet: saaaaaaaari..

Daya: han boss ab toh tum phass chuke ho

Abhijeet: challo koi bat nhn hum apne future baby kliye itna toh kar hi sakte hain( he said proudly)

After some one more hour girls and vivek met abhi and daya on the counter.

Abhi: itna sab

Tasha: yes sir wo jo apke ghar mein khali kamra hai na wo baby ka room uss mein sab..

Vivek: hum khud rakhen gay sab…

Kajal: yes sir

Tarika: wese sab kuch bohat cute hai..

The shopping they did was all soft toys, lots of baby clothes and wall paintings and colourful sheets and feeders and whatever a baby needs, but in an access amount.

Daya: challo bill….

The person on counter made the bill.

Abhijeet: ( taking out his wallet) kitna hua?/

Person: sir 35 thousand

Abhijeet: ( chocked) kya?

Daya: mene kaha tha na…..

Person: yes sir….

Abhi: ok… ( slowly he took out the credit card from his wallet and gave that to daya to pay and sighed) yeh papa banana toh bhaari parr gaya..

He turned over and something caught his eye, he took a hand of tarika and walked to that corner of shop while others were busy in billing. He reached a corner and took one small soft toy bear in his hand, it was fitting in his palm and it was all white with blue highlights.

Abhijeet: ( taking that bear in his hand) tarika yeh baby k liye uss k papa or mama ki taraf se..( he looked at her with a smily face)

Tarika: ( taking the bear from his hand) yeh best gift hai baby k liye

Abhi: hainaa

Tarika: han..

And both were standing there with the bear in hand and waiting for the baby…..!

_**LUCKY DRAW**__**…..**_

Abhirika home eve 5 pm.. second month of her pregnancy.

Tarika came out of the bedroom, clipping her hair in a messed up she was Abhijeet and kajal sitting opposite to eachother on the sofas, there was a bowl in the center of table and to chits, both of them were throwing those chits in the bowl and were randomly choosing one, each with a very tensed and interested expression.

Tarika: reaching to the next sofa: tum log kya kar rhe ho..

Kajal: tarika hum yeh find out karne ki koshish kar rhe hain k larrka hoga ya phir larrki?

Tarika: aise?

Abhi: han hum lucky draw kar rhe hain…dekho iss bar boy aya hai( he showed her the chit…)

Kajal got a call: hello sir, yes sir, ok sir, mein ati hun sir..

Kajal: Abhijeet sir wo daya sir ne bureau mein bulaya hai mein jati hun but you keep trying ok

Abhijeet: ok bye

She met with tarika and left.

Abhi was still cuddling with the chits.

Tarika: Abhijeet ab bas karo..

Abhijeet: tarika mujhe bar bar doubt ho rha hai dekho iss bar phir se boy aya hai. Tumhe kya lagta hai?

Tarika: mujhe,ummmmmmmmmmm.. abhi toh aisa lag rha hai k boy hi hoga..

Abhi: achha.. paka

Tarika: ab pakka kese keh skti hun but aisa feel ho rha hai

Abhi: hmmm mere saath bhi aisa hi hai lekin mein bar bar chits dalun ga jab tak mujhe satisfactory answer nhn mill jata.

And he started again with the stood up from the sofa and went to the bedroom, when she reached the door she looked back at her husband and sighed heavily.

Tarika: hmmmmmmmm….Abhijeeeeeeeeeeet tum bhi na..

She went inside and Abhijeet kept on with his lucky draw business , that is there going to be a girl or a boy? A Big Question!

_**WHAT EVER SHE WANTS**__**…..**_

ABHIRIKA HOME NIGHT 8 PM..fifth month of her pregnancy.

Abhijeet came out of the kitchen with a plate of rice in his hand and he placed that plate on the center table and sat besides tarika.

Abhijeet: tarika yeh lo khao( he approached a spoon to her mouth)

Tarika: nhn( she pushed his hand away) mujhe yh nhn khana

Abhi: plz tarika kha lo..

Tarika: nhn Abhijeet.. yeh nhn khana hai

Abhi: ( almost exhausted) phir kya khana hai..

Tarika: ummm mujhe pasta khana hai

Abhi: ok..

He went inside the kitchen and came back with a pasta bowl in his hand.

Abhi: thank god aj kajal pasta le ayi thi warna ab mujhe hi banana parrta…yeh dekho mein pasta le aya..

Tarika: le aye..

Abhi: ( sitting back) han le aya ab jaldi se khalo tumhe dawai bhi khani hai na

Tarika: ok..

Abhijeet put one fork full of pasta in her mouth and she gulped that..and he then gave second one but she did not eat.

Abhi; ab kya hua?

Tarika: yeh bhi achha nhn hai..

Abhi: kya yeh bhi

Tarika: hmmm

Abhi: plz tarika kha lo zid mat karo

Tarika: nhn Abhijeet nhn khana apna haath hatao mujhe nazar nhn a raha

She pushed his hand back and started looking at the tv again, she was watching tom and jerry super chase.

Abhijeet' phone: han daya. yaar mein baad mein phone karta hun. Han wo tarika kuch kha nhn rhi hai.. han madam bohat busy hai tom and jerry dekh rhi hai, yeh jerry hai or mein bechara tom.. han ok bye baad mein baat karta hun.. bye!

Abhijeet: tarika phir tum kya khao gi?

Tarika: mein pastry khaun gi

Abhi: abhi toh ghar mein pastry nhn hai

Tarika: lekin mujhe pastry hi khani hai or kuch bhi nhn

Abhi: or kuch bhi nhn

Tarika: ( with a determined expression) han

Abhi: ok mein lata hun if shop khuli hui toh

Tarika: bye!( she said smiling)

Abhijeet walking off to the door and taking his wallet

Abhi: bye ki bachhi…

After some half an hour Abhijeet came back with her favourite black forest pastries.

Abhijeet fell on the sofa really tired and put the pastry box on the gave him a glass of water and he drank that.

Abhi: yeh lo pastry le aya ab kha lo…

Tarika did not respond..

Abhi: kyn yeh bhi nhn khana?

Tika: khana hai par tum khilao na

Abhi: ok abhi khilata hun

He fed her with the pastry and it was not half done when tarika closed her mouth so that he could not put any more inside.

Abhi :bas?

Tarika: Abhijeet ab mera dil yeh khane ko kar rha hai.

She took the rice plate from the table and started eating rice happily.

Tarika: hmm yeh toh thande or bhi tasty hain, tasha ne achha banaya

SHE was eating without any thoughts and abhi was looking at her with open eyes that when he gave her rice she refused and then about pasta and then even pastry and now she is back on rice, he realised at the moment that till the day she is pregnant he would have to give her what she wants.

Tarika: aise kyun dekh rhe ho,tumhe bhi chahiye

She pushed one spoon in his mouth and smiled, abhi smiled back and wrapped his arm around her and they ate those half hot and half cold rice.

_**PHOTO SHOOT**__**…**_

ABHIRIKA HOME 4:00PM, SIXTH MONTH OF HER PREGNANCY.

Tarika in her pink satin dress which was finishing just above her toes and her hair compiled into a meesy braid which was sticking on her left shoulder and some curls falling over her cheeks, she was in the bedroom, busy piling up some clothes which just came from the laundry. Abhijeet entered inside the room , he was wearing blue jeans and a green plus black check shirt with just three buttons on and all tucked out of his belt and his hair all messed up with some strands falling over his forehead, he was with a camera in his both hands and his phone near the ear held by his shrugged shoulder.

Abhijeet on phone: phir… yeh wala button( looking at the camera) mill gaya, ok mein try karta hun.. ok thanx tasha. Bye..

Tarika: Abhijeet kya kar rhe ho?

Abhijeet said nothing and started taking her photos with different angles.

Tarika: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: tarika.. mein tumhari photos bana rha hun..( he said while moving camera top to bottom )

Tarika: wo toh mujhe bhi dikh rha hai lekin kyun?

Abhijeet: ( stopped clicking photos and looked at her) dekho ab tumhari iss halat mein photos bana kar mein unhe sambhal kar rakhna chahta hun, you know Baar baar aisa waqt nhn aye ga. Tum kitni cute lagti ho aise.. or pata hai mene tasha se classes bhi liye hain k camera kese use karte haim kyuk mein kabhi camera use nhn karta.. mujhe yaad nhn araha k meine last time kab camera use kia tha( he started scratching his head with his finger in a thinking mode)

Tarika: ( smiling) mujhe pata hai, kuch panch saal pehle wo bhi acting kit hi delhi mein…. Daya ne bataya tha

Abhi: han( he said embarrassing) lekin abhi toh mein camera k saath hun or tumhari bohat sari pics banana wala hun…challo ab yahan a jao.

He dragged tarika to different corners of room and all around the home, even in the kitchen and clicked her photos and tarika was continuously laughing hard. When they were in the kitchen Abhijeet tried to take her another photo when his camera was not working.

Abhijeet: iss ko kya ho gaya( he was fiddling wit the buttons)

Tarika: dekhao..

Abhi: nhn mujhe pata hai tum ruko… theek kyun nhn ho raha hai yeh…

Tarika: Abhijeet ekk bar dekhao toh..

She took the camera from his hand and after pressing some buttons she gave that back to him.

Tarika: ( triumphant look) lo hogaya, yeh standby hogaya tha

Abhi: ( ashamed) ohh thanx mujhe bhi pata tha mein bas theek karne hi wala tha..

Tarika: hmmmm….. challo ab bas mein bohat thak gayi hun

Abhi: tarika bas ekk last photo.

He rushed to her side and leaned close besides her and then clicked their own photo…

When they looked at the photo and …

Tarika: yeh best photo hai

Abhi: iss mein main hun na iss liye..

Tarika: nhn…( she took his right hand and placed it over her stomach with her hand on his.) iss liye kyunk iss photo mein poori family ekk saath hai, papa mama or baby..

Abhi: ( brightly smiling) han, lekin yeh abhi choti wali family hai abhi team hoti toh camera ka screen chota parr jata…

Both laughed and abhi rolled his arm around her and a hand still on her stomach. He burrowed his head in the side of her neck and tickled it with his nose…

Abhi: I cant wait for the baby.

Tarika: mee too

And she slipped her one arm around him.

_**PLEASE…MILK**__**….**_

SECOND MONTH OF HER PREGNENCY, IT WAS MORNING 8 AM.

Abhijeet came hurriedly out of the room as he was already late for the bureau and he was about to leave when his mind blinked something and he stopped and he rushed inside the took the milk bottle from the fridge and filled up a glass with it and he reached tarika who was sitting on the dining table setting fruits in the fruit basket.

Abhi: tarika: yeh lo doodh pi lo..

Tarika: Abhijeet doodh nhn

Abhijeet: dekho tarika jaldi pilo mein late ho rha hun.

Tarika: tum yeh rakh do or chale jao mein pi lun gi..

Abhi: bilkul nhn.. mujhe pata hai tum nhn piyun gi abhi mere samne piyo..

Tarika: abhijeeeeeeeeeet, challo phir tum bhi piyo..

Abhi: mein meine coffee pili

Tarika: toh phir mein kyun doodh piyun mein bachhi toh nhn hun, agar tum nhn piyo gay toh mein bhi nhn piyun gi..(she said with a serious look)

Abhi: tarika please pilo( he took the glass close to her lips and with great effort filled her mouth with one sip. Tarika finished that and said

Tarika: yeh toh thanda hai mujhe nhn peena..

Abhi: toh garam piyo gi?

Tarika: han..

Abhi: mein iss ko garam karta hun..

He ran inside the kitchen and heated the link in microwave and he came back.

Abhijeet: ab garam bhi ho gaya..

Tarika took the glass from him and sipped and paused for a moment.

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhe nhn lagta iss mein koi flavour hona chahiye..

Abhi: okkkkkkkkkkk

He again took the glass from him and went inside the kitchen, there he mixed the strawberry shake powder in her milk and came back running.

Abhi: ab jalde se pi lo

Tarika: nhn

Abhi: kyun

Tarika: pehle tum piyo

Abhi: tarika strawberry mujhe pasand nhn hai

Tarika: achha phir mujhe bhi nhn hai( she turned to one side)

Abhi: ok yeh dekho pee rha hun

He took one sip of that strawberry milk.

Abhijeet: ab tumhari bari…

After all the effort tarika rank the milk and now abhi was almost half an hour late.

Abhi: ( in frustration moving towards the door) al toh bohat late ho gaya yeh tarika bhi na…

Tarika: abhijeeet( calling him from behind)

Abhi: kya hai( he turned over with an angry face)

Tarika: ( with her cutest and sweetest lovey expression) bye!( she swayed her hand)

With her this act abhi's expression changed into a good smile and he swayed his hand went inside the bedroom and abhi went of smiling to the bureau with her cute see offing face in his mind and all his anger was gone.

_**MAKING HAPPY**__**….**_

ABHIRIKA HOME, NOON 2 PM, FIFTH MONTH OF HER PREGNANCY.

Abhijeet went outside to water the flower pots in the balcony when he met his neighbour Priya and and a normal chitchat started between them, abhi was talking with his all time cute smile and basically he was telling her all about came out to look for abhi and when he saw her talking to priya with a smily face she burnt like a hotpot and went inside. After some time abhi came inside and found tarika sting on the middle sofa in the hall and she was slightly sobbing.

He came and sat besides her, she dragged her self a little bit away from him and when he put his hand on her shoulder she threw it away and when he tried to spill out something she just gave him her special deadly stare.

Abhi: ( scared) tarika tum ro kyun rhi ho

Tarika: tum baat mat karo mujh se tum pehle bhi aise hi the abhi bhi ise hi ho

Abhi: mein pehle kesa tha or abhi bhi kesa hun?

Tarika started crying hard..

Abhij: ( almost jumped) ekk ekk minute tarika relax.. chup ho jayo kya kar rhi ho chuo ho jao

But tarika was unable to control her tears.

Tarika: ( still crying) tum phir uss priya se baat kar rhe thaay, tum kabhi bhi meri baat nhn mante, I hate you… mein ab tum se kabhi baat nhn karun ga..

After listening to whatever she said, abhi burrowed his face in his hands..

Abhi: oh my god tarika….. phir se wahi baat..

Tarika: ab toh tumhe meri har baat bekar lagti hai na kyunk wo priya bohat achhi batein karti hai( she burst in to tears again)

Abhi: tarika nhn aisa nhn hai meri baat toh suno..

Tarika: kuch nhn sunana mujhe bas

Abhi: dekho tarika im sorry ab pakka promise mein kabhi uss se baat nhn karun ga pakka

Tarika: tum har bar aisa hi kehte ho

Abhi: nhn iss baar pakka..

Tarika: I don't believe you..

Abhi: achha( he searched in his pocket) yeh lo chocolate tumhare liye

Tarika: sach mein

Abhi: hmmm

She quickly took the chocolate in her hand and started eating it.

Abhi: mujhe nhn do gi?

Tarika: sorry( she gave one piece to him)

Abhi: tum mujh se naraz nhn ho?

Tarika: nhn

Abhi: good..

He rolled one arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes and thinking what is happening with his wife and there tarika was eating chocolate with full concern and Abhijeet was leaning over her with his eyes closed and heavy sighs of happy misery.

_**MAMA SPECIAL VALENTINES DAY**__**…**_

IT WAS 14 FEB AND TARIKA WAS IN HER THIRD MONTH OF PREGNANCY..

In the morning tarika was walking all around before abhi , making her EVERY Indirect effort to make him remind the special day which he never no use abhi showed all concern in the work and went to the bureau.

When in the evening tasha and kajal came to meet tarika , they found her three were sitting in the bedroom.

Kajal: kya hua tarika?

Tarika: ( sighed) kuch nhn.. wese Abhijeet kahan hai

Tasha: wo daya sir ke saath gaye hain ekk hotel mein interrogation karne kliye..

Tarika: oh… wese usse saare kaam yaad hain lekin….

Kajal: Abhijeet sir kuch bhool gaye..

Tarika: kuch! wo sab kuch bhool gaye ap ke Abhijeet sir ko kuch yaad nhn rehta usse toh valentines day bhi bhool gaya

Tasha: oh hoooooo( she was controlling her laughter)

Kajal: wese aisa pehle nhn hota tumhari shaadi se pehle bhi unhe yeh din yaad rehta tha

Tarika: rehta tha lekin ab nhn shaadi ke saath saath uss o,ki memory bhi purani ho gayi hai kuch yaad nhn rehta…huh!

The day passed and it was night ten pm, Abhijeet arrived and found tarika sitting on the bed in her night gown and her hair clipped up loosely. HE swiftly went out of the room and placed one box on the dining and hit the dining eith his leg to produce some noise. Tarika heard that and she was afraid as it was not in her knowledge that abhi was there so she was afraid and she went outside to look and she found a wrapped box on the table she opened it and a beautiful,fragile diamond bracelet appeared she took that IN her hand, and the second moment someone caught her from behind and it was Abhijeet.

She turned over to face him and he presented her a red rose

Abhijeet: happy valentines day…

Tarika: tumhe yaad tha( she said excitedly)

Abhi: han wese yeh tumhare liye nhn hai

Tarika: toh

Abhi: ( pulling her into a hug) yeh mere baby k mamA kliye hai

And she hugged him back…..

**THE END…**

**A/N: This idea blinked into my mind, as i had these small shots in mind but not a whole story so I decided to write like this, hope you liked it and plz sorry if there are any writing errors coz i dont hv much time to recheck...  
**


End file.
